


An Attempt Was Made

by RhineGold



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold
Summary: Young and Rush and sex and snark. Contains apparently nonconsensual sex.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	An Attempt Was Made

Rush is waiting in his room when he spins open the lock. 

The other man is seated at his desk, looking completely casual as he noses through the files there, delicate fingers skimming the page of the dossier he is reading. He makes no effort to hide what he has been doing, and, in fact, looks more collected than Young can recall having seen him in some time. 

The expression on his face when Young palms the door shut is smug, is challenging. He looks positively pleased with himself. 

“So you wanna explain to me why you did that today?” He begins, voice low and dangerous. 

“Did what?” He counters, flat, bored.

“I get back from leave to find out you’d locked all of the guest scientists out of Destiny’s systems?”

“They didn’t know what they were doing and the system was beginning to show signs of distress. It was for the good of the ship…”

“Damn it, Rush!” He snaps, slamming one fist down on the desk, making the objects on top of it rattle, including Rush since he is braced against it by his arms. “We have talked about this. You do not use the Master Code to lock other people out of Destiny’s systems.”

“It was hardly a…”

He grows quiet then, when Young’s fingers dart forward, digits curling and bending until they are wrapped around his throat. He explodes into motion then, spinning back away from Young, upsetting the chair as he leaps to his feet. Young follows him, practically vaulting the desk as he barrels into him, slamming him against the wall. 

One hand comes up to clap against his mouth, pinning his head to the wall, while the other fists in the collars of his shirts. “I have told you, too many times, and you just never listen, do you?” He hisses.

Rush’s eyes are wide then, and he is not imagining the trace of distress there. He lets go of his mouth then, groping both hands down his sides instead. Rush shudders in his grip, trying to twist away. He pushes at Young’s chest, spitting, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“You need to learn a lesson, I think…” He murmurs, low in his ear, before tracing the shell of flesh with his tongue. 

“Colonel!” Rush barks, surprised, closer to a squeak than he has ever heard him. 

There’s no grace, no dignity, no finesse, as he sinks his hand down, clutching the other man between the legs, making him really squeak then. Rush draws his arm back as best he can, punching him awkwardly in the side of the head. 

Smirking, Young shakes his head slowly, responding by pinning his offending wrist up by his head and gripping his hip in the other. He uses the opposing leverage to pry Rush’s body apart, making him struggle harder in his hold to no avail. 

Leaning close again, he teases his tongue across his ear before biting lightly. “I… am going to fuck you, Doctor.” He smiles as Rush sucks in a breath of disbelief. “Someone’s got to do something to keep you in line around here.”

The Glasgow Kiss, when it comes, is not altogether unexpected, nor is it particularly painful. “Losing your touch, Doctor?” He teases, plucking him off the wall with practiced ease. 

Rush splutters, offended, as he is twisted and pressed against the table. He bucks his hips in a gesture that is surely meant to push Young off of him, but only serves to smash himself against the man’s arousal. With a laugh that is stuttered out in a series of short hisses, Young wastes no time unfastening Rush’s jeans. He doesn’t undress him, merely pushes them down around his knees. 

After a moment of groping and grabbing, he brings both of Rush’s wrists behind his back, pining them in one fist there, while he opens his own fly. 

“Stop…” Rush gasps, ragged and rough, and he does. He can feel the muscles trembling in the wrists he holds, and Rush says softly, pitiably, “Y'can’t do it dry…”

He tuts softly in his ear, pressing a kiss to his hairline, tasting the sweat there, before gently rubbing a finger across his opening. “Don’t you worry about it.”

It’s awkward to pull the condom out of his pocket with one hand, but there is no way he is letting go of Rush’s wrists. Opening and unrolling the sheath one-handed is something he learned in high school and it comes in handy here. 

Rush gasps, a low, guttural sound that ends in a strangled moan as he slowly begins to sink inside him. “No, wait… You…”

He ignores this, pressing deeper, the angle, the lack of preparation, and the way Rush’s jeans lash his legs together making this almost unbearably tight. If he is hurting Rush, there is no sign - the man is almost completely still beneath him, save the trembling of his muscles, under and around him.

“You need to learn to behave, Rush,” He snaps, teeth on his throat now, raking just under his hair. If he’s careful, his long hair will hide most of the marks, but the idea of someone seeing spurn him to bite harder, to worry the skin more savagely in his teeth. 

Rush is making low strangled sobs now, gasping and writhing beneath him, bucking his hips as he pleads sweetly for him to stop and to let him go. He ignores him, riding him harder, pressing him so hard into the table he knows he must be leaving welts on his thighs. 

He has barely even touched him when is coming over his hand, sobbing out a litany of ‘no’ and 'please’ that he ignores entirely. In response, he lifts his fingers, coated in Rush’s slick, to the man’s own mouth. Rush balks, head snapping back, and he wonders if this is too much, but then his tongue slips out, tentatively and slowly touching his fingers. He fights the urge to just cram them into his mouth, and deciding against being too cruel, drops his hand to grab his hip instead.

Rush sobs out another moan as he fucks him harder still, wringing a high, reedy sound from his throat. He lays there, still and fucked out beneath him as Young comes inside him. The condom dulls the sensation for both of them somewhat, but the feel of Rush’s thighs flexing against his is stimulation in of itself. 

Finally, he withdraws, dragging Rush across the room to the bed to throw them both sideways across it. They lay there for a long moment, and finally Rush rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

“So how’d I do?” He asks quietly. 

“You…” Rush begins, cracking an eye open to glare at him balefully. “You are disgusting.”

“Oh come on. I didn’t make you do it.”

“But you wanted me to!" 

He rolls onto his elbows, considering him affectionately "So you did that, just 'cause you knew I wanted you to?”

Rush huffs and rolls over, crossing his arms to his chest. “Shut up.”

He responds by wrapping him in his arms, pulling him tight against his chest. “I like the sign idea,” He offers finally. “It was a good way to let me know it was a good time to…”

“Yes, well, that was the idea.”

He pulls back then, laughing. “You’re really mad about this, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You could have used the safe word if you didn’t want to do it.”

Rush is silent for a moment, the sulky, sullen kind that he honestly finds more endearing than troubling. Finally, he mumbles quietly, “I didn’t say I didn’t want to do it.”

“Huh.” He settles back down, bringing Rush with him. “Well, then. That’s good to know.”

“Everett?” He asks softly, twisting to curl up against his chest. 

“I wasn’t serious,” He clarifies, hugging him tightly. “Lock Telford and his damn team out of whatever you like. …Except for maybe the airlock.”

“Damn,” He says, sounding disappointed in a way that Young is not entirely sure is playfulness. 

Rush is boneless against him, though, and he is sated and content. It is easy to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard a rumor that Tumblr is starting to delete blogs with pornographic fiction so I'm migrating my fiction blog's works here.


End file.
